Pokemon: Ash and Serena, Love is a matter of Time
by RhinoZard
Summary: Ash starts a new journey in Kalos not knowing that his past will come and bite him in the ass. This story will use some aspects of the TV series but mostly will have its own story line. HOPE YOU ENJOY. May be a M for later chapters
1. New Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the Pokémon monster, or Pokémon its self.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**Author:**

**Ok listen up this a new and improved story of the new Pokémon x and y and my itchy story that I'm not continuing for a little while called, **Pokemon Ash And Serena: Confession and Love

**Ash is 15, Serena is 15, Bonnie is 9, Clemont is 14 years of age.**

**Shauna is 15 but Calem is 16 in this story.**

**In this story it will show a more stronger and head strong Ash who has got more experience then he acts like on the programs, Team Rocket will have all there Pokémon from the beginning and Ash also has many of his old Pokémon to time to time.**

**Red is Ash's father and left him at the age of two and Serena is six when both Ash and Serena met.**

**Ash has also created a strong bond with his Pokémon letting him understand what they talk about.**

**Chapter One: New Territory**

It was another day in Kanto as Ash was waking up from his slumber the night before. Ash had just come back from his journey with Iris and Cilan in Unova.

Ash had stayed up to 1 in the morning as he had a welcome home party, since it has been a long time since he was home for a couple of days, but that wasn't going to last much to his mother Delia Ketchum as she was pleading him to stay for some more days before staring another journey to the beautiful region of Kalos, but she stopped knowing that trying to reason with Ash was like trying to reason with a Male Pyroar.

"Ash get up, your plane is going to leave in three hours," Delia telling her son from outside his room. Ash got out of bed before noticing what his mum had just told him remembering he was starting another journey.

"Yeaaaah!" Ash shouted with much happiness in his tone as he ran towards his cupboard before noticing he was going to fast as he smashed right into it. "Aww," Ash feel backwards as he was rubbing his face, while his Pikachu just stared at his trainer as he felt his pain.

"I'm guessing that hurt," Pikachu chuckled as Ash got back to his feet. "Whatever," Ash threw a pillow at his yellow starter knocking him over. "Hey there was no need for that!" Ash just laughed as his Pokémon's reaction.

"Honey are you dressed alright for me to come in ?" Delia asked her son as she knocked the door. "Yeah just wait a minute," Ash quickly put his blue jeans on with a black t-shirt, he then threw a blue zip up jacket with the Pokémon symbol on the left of his chest, then the famous hat that he never left anywhere he went since he had won it in an event. It had the Pokémon's grand league symbol upon it which Ash always believed brought him good luck.

"Ok mum you can come in," Ash telling his mum as he was just putting on his red and white sneakers.

"Oh hi honey, before you head to the airport I need to ask you something," Ash looked worried when he looked at his mum silently waiting to hear what was up. "Well more like tell you something... since your dad isn't here to talk to you about it I guess I will, since you are growing into a young man and you will be a long way away from me I need you to promise to be sensible," Delia looking serious as she spoke.

"I'm always sensible mum don't worry I'm not going to mix with the wrong people," Ash chuckled as if he knew what his mother was talking about but was so wrong. Delia looked at her son and frowned, "Let me finish, I mean you are going to be sixteen soon and you will be at the age when you start taking a little look at girls a little differently, and you start feeling something you might not of felt before," Ash looked horrified at what his mum was talking about.

"Mum I don't' really want to listen to this!" as he raised his voice other his mother, Ash looked sheepish and turned away. He calmed down when he turned back towards his mum, "I know you worry but I'm nearly a man and I have my Pokémon with me," he smiled as he hugged his mum and started running out his room.

"Don't forget your...," Before she could finish he left with his bag and started running off. "Breakfast...," Delia finished her sentence under her breath. Delia looked at him running in the distance as she thought about him, _he has too much of his dad in him, and that can be bad and good, he always like to jump at the chance to get stronger and better at anything, but as his dad did, this lead him down a path where all he could do was leave his family to keep them save. _Delia looked up into the sky as she spoke out loud "If you're out there Red look over our son, please,"

Ash reached the airport not even out of breath with his journeys around the world begun showing on him as he scares down his arms and body which now was toned a little but not wasn't too much that you cringed at the sight, as many girls now in Kanto thought, he was just right. Ash bought his ticket as he already knew where he was going as he told Prof. Oak that he had a real tacking to Kalos lately meaning that was where he wanted to go.

Flashback:

_"__So Ash my boy, where are off to next ?" Oak looked at Ash impatiently wanting a answer as soon as, _

_"__Well I heard that Kalos was a good place to visit and that the trainers there are strong," Ash looked at Prof. Oak, "And I want a challenge,"_

_"__You do know who lives in Kalos do you," Prof. Oak looked at him confused._

_"__No why is it some I know..." Ash looked at the professor as he asked the question._

_"__You could say that," Oak began explaining. "Do you remember a day at my summer camp when you brought back a girl from the forest who hurt her knee," Oak looked happy as he saw the light in Ash's eyes started opening wide and bright._

_"__Of course how could I forget her, but Its bee so long since I have seen her, she has probably forgotten me," Ash looked down to the floor._

_"__If I knew you Ash I would never forget you and you should trust in your friends as well," Oak said as he tried to cheer his pupil up. "And Ash that was the day you two became inseparable," Oak continued before Ash broke in with a slight angry voice._

_"__And yet she moved away from me to a different region, I'm not sure but I don't think that means inseparable," Ash looked away as he walked to the door. _

_"__Ash just one thing before you leave, have fun," Oak smiled at his best student which caused Ash to smile back and leave as he headed home._

End Of Flashback:

The plane was taking off as Ash checked his bag one last time to only notice a pick bow laying at the bottom of the bag. It once belong to the girl which he had rescued cause them two to be inseparable and best friends forever accept the day when she moved away, it hurt Ash a lot for a week or two but he moved on with the help of his mum and Prof. Oak, Ash looked out the window of the Plane as it took off, he clenched the hand with the bow in as he brought it close to him, _I'm coming... Serena._

Serena and Ash both kept something of each others as they both promised to give it back when they was able to travel together.

...

Meanwhile in Kalos region a young women which was a picture of beauty, she had honey coloured hair coming down to her chest and was in a pony tail at the back, dressed in pink onesie.

"Serena, dear are you up," Grace asked her daughter as she was preparing breakfast. Grace was not just an ordinary mum, she was a top Ryhorn racer but was recently retired . Grace was tall for a women and was quite filled out in her breasts and rear. Which Serena followed, Serena walked down with her black shirt tucked into her red skirt with a pink hat and black bow around it. Serena had also a nice ass, but more noticeable was her breast being a D-cup, most women in the town was jealous of because of the amount of boys who just wouldn't let Serena alone most of the time.

"Hey sweaty, want a egg and some toast ?" Grace asked Serena as she knew something was wrong with her daughter. Since of the long time before being replied.

"Yeah... that... would be nice," Serena looked depressed for some reason.

"Here you go," Grace holing the plate out in front of Serena who went to take it before it was taken away.

"Hey what's that for!" Serena looked a little cross with what her mum did.

"Tell me what's up and I'll give you your breakfast," Grace smirked as she sat down opposite to her daughter. "I know when there is something wrong so tell, come on inform your mother," Grace looked down into her daughters eyes and into her soul.

"Well mum do you know this is the day we left Kanto and Pallet town five years to now," a tear started to form in Serena's eyes. "And I miss everyone back there!" Serena raised her voice as she looked away from her mother.

"Well what do you want from me?..." Grace asked while trying to comfort her daughter.

"Nothing you are the reason why we had to leave... dad liked living there but when he left, you just had to move as soon as you could, didn't you !" Serena started crying at this point. Before being stopped as a knock on the door caused the pair to turn around.

Grace opened it to see Shauna and Calem, Serena's new friends and rivals, Calam has had a crush on Serena for a long time since he is her next door neighbour since Serena moved to Kalos and the town Vaniville.

"Hello, Grace is Serena in ?" Grace turned to see Serena still having some tears coming out. "No she will be out in about 10-15minutes," Grace reassures the two youngsters.

Closing the door Grace turned around to see her daughter walk up stairs, she followed her into Serena's room to notice Serena had hold of and blue and white hankychief, as Serena was looking into a picture of a young messy yet handsome boy. "Ash... is the reason I'm upset mum..." Serena turned to her mother still crying. "We promised to travel together always but you took that from me," Serena put the hankychief back into her pocket and got up. "Mum I want to go on a journey," this shocked Grace but she nodded in agreement as she knew there was no reason to try and argue against Serena in this state.

"Sure but where will you be going," Grace looked worried. Serene turned to her mother and smiled.

"I want to have a Pokémon and explore Kalos mum," Serena whipped a tear from her cheek and hugged her mum.

...

Ash was just getting off the plane when he noticed there wasn't one but two people waiting for him. One was Alexa a journalist and the other was Prof. Sycamore.

Alexa nudged the professor as she spoke. "Hey professor, I heard you was bringing a kid, that's a man in front of us," Alexa was a very attractive women with a great figure with her hips and breasts making a lot of men fall for her but she liked the single life but what helped her was that she was also smart and calculative at time to time.

"I did, and he is," the professor laughed and continued to talk, "Ask for his age, I dare you,"

Ash walked over as he introduced himself taking their hands and shaking the Professor but kissed Alaxa as a gentleman on her hand which cause her to smile.

"Sorry to ask but Ash how old are you," Alexa felt quite wired as she asked and even worried when she heard the answer.

"I'm 15 soon to be 16," Ash answered without hesitation.

"Oh my," Alexa couldn't believe of even flirting with him but she couldn't help but notice his physical structure with daring eyes.

They all started walking towards to Lab as they was chatting away having a laugh and all, since the greetings was out the way Ash felt at home talking without being scared or nervous. Suddenly a huge explosion came from the lab to cause Ash and the Professor to sprint to the lab but Sycamore couldn't keep up with Ash. A Garchomp busted out of the centre while having a collar around its neck which Ash thought was weird but when he saw who was controlling it he didn't really react as he saw a scrawny Meowth with a pair of twats.

"Oh not you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu agreed with him with a sigh of boredom. "Why do you always follow me," Ash continued shouting.

"Who are they ?" Prof. Sycamore asked Ash while he stared in amazement as he noticed the talking Meowth. "And how is that Meowth talking," Sycamore looked in shock as he turned to Ash for an answer.

"Well you see, I don't actually now," Ash scratched the back of his head as he looked unhelpful. "He used to speak before I even met Team Rocket," Ash looked at Team Rocket and ordered his Pikachu to attack. James ordered his actually high level Weezing which has been able to level up even with a lazy and most of the time stupid trainer James, it matched Pikachu for attack and health but one thing Pikachu had over most Pokémon this early on in Kalos was his speed.

"Weezing use sludge bomb," James ordered as he pointed towards Pikachu who dodged easily and perfectly, as Pikachu landed back in attack position Ash ordered an thunderbolt but before being able to make contact Jesses Seviper used hazy leaving a thick black smog in between Team Rocket and Ash.

"Ash leave them, we need to help Garchomp before it rips this city apart," Prof. Sycamore exclaimed as he tugged on Ash shirt. Ash looked at the Professor as he had the fiery sprit burn bright in his eyes which caused the Professor to let go. Ash sped off shouting over his shoulder. "Get Officer Jenny, I'll get Garchomp," Sycamore didn't even argue just nodded, "Good luck Ash!" Sycamore shouted back at the top of his lungs. Ash just put his thumbs up as he sprinted through crowds of people who was just watching the events take place which caused Ash to be a little angry.

The crowd was surrounding the Gym in Lumiose city as Ash ran towards them noticing the crowd was looking at the top of the tower in awe as the dragon Pokémon was releasing hyper beams across the city causing much damage.

Ash sprinted though the crowd towards the door was closed much to his amazement.

"Hey, do you need to get up there ?" Ash turned to the voice as he saw a young girl with golden hair with a older boy who also had the same colour hair. "Hey if you do, follow me," The older boy who must of been around 14 ran off around the corner which Ash followed but was a little cautious as he had learnt to be aware of strangers.

"There that is a emergency hatch, it will allow you to go all the way up," the boy and girl both looked worried as Ash didn't even second guess it as he ran straight towards the hatch and began climbing.

The news chopper was high as they was showing the event live on TV towards the whole of Kalos, most people couldn't believe what was happening and was even more shocked when they all saw a young man walk up the Emergency hatch.

Serena walked into the living room noticing this unfold before her eyes, "Hey mum what film is this ?" Grace didn't answer straight away as the camera zoomed in on Ash.

"Is that..." Serena paused as she looked at Ash. "I never knew Ash got into filming," Serena smiled as she was trying to come up with a reasonable answer.

"Honey, this... isn't a film..." as Grace talked Serena's heart began beating faster noticing the event was very real and dangerous yet Ash continued climbing with no fear and much determination.

"As you can see viewers a young man is climbing the tower towards the Garchomp, we do not know if it is his Pokémon but all we do know is the Garchomp has a neck brace around it which could be causing this dangerous behaviour," the commentator in the helicopter was explaining the event happening in front of the whole of Kalos.

"Wait Ash is in Kalos!" Serena ran out the door into Calem and Shauna. "Hey are you watching TV," both of her friends pushed back into her house as they pulled her to the TV.

"Woo, that boy is kind a cute," Shauna added as they watched Ash finally get to the top. As Serena looked at her friend with angry eyes but back to the TV.

"Garchomp... I'm... here to help," Ash catching his breath as he held out his hand towards Garchomp, Garchomp powered up a hyper beam aiming at Ash as the crowd and TV viewers all gasped a breath as they saw the over powered Garchomp lunch his beam of energy at Ash, Ash jumped out of the way and nearly falling off the tower, hung on by his hands as he was helped back up by Pikachu, all people in Kalos was watching now as they had their full support for Ash.

"Pikachu, thanks but I need you to trust me," Ash looked at Pikachu as he stood up, "Ash you always trust me and I always trust you, now let's do this!" Pikachu winked as they both turned to Garchomp much to a lot of peoples shock Ash jumped on to Garchomp causing Garchomp to roar out in pain as he tried to get Ash off.

"I'm not... going... anywhere," Ash struggling to speak but as he noticed a space for Pikachu he ordered him to move in, "Pikachu IRON TAIL!" Pikachu ran at lightning speed as his tail started glowing white. Pikachu leaped to the height Garchomp was and struck the collar sending a ripple in the air sending Pikachu off the building and plummeting to the ground.

"PIKACHU!" in a moment's notice Ash jumped straight off the tower as he sped up towards still showing no fear, causing the whole of Kalos to gasp for breath as they saw the hero falling to his near death.

"No!" Serena screamed as she covered her face. Her friends and mum also turning away accept Calem as he noticed Ash grab Pikachu as a white flash appeared form Ash's belt.

"Hey wait look," Calem pointed to the TV showing Ash be absorbed by the light.

The light hit the ground sending a shock wave around the whole Lumiose city. A huge dust cloud formed around the impact showing nothing but black dust. The crowd slowly walked over to the impact area including Sycamore and Alexa who both had a worried look on their faces.

"Haha, I guess that twerp does like Pokémon a lot," Team Rocket appeared in front of the crowd as they stepped forward drawing a poke ball form their belts causing the crowd to step back accept Sycamore.

"How dare you just joke about Ash!" Sycamore raising his voice with no sight of Ash as the dust still surrounded the crash area.

"Because that's what we do," Jessie said releasing Arbok. James nodded as he released Carnvine. "Now give us all your Pokémon civilians!" Meowth stated as he walked forward before being cut out by a loud roar causing the crowd to look towards the dust ball as it started to die down causing Serena stand back up and looked back towards the TV.

"CHAARRR!" a loud noise happened again causing Team Rocket to shiver.

"That's not going to happen" a voice came from the dust it was cold and full of hate, as the dust ball faded it revelled Ash with Charizard not hurt or bruised as Ash looked like nothing happened.

"How!" Team Rocket said in unison, Serena meanwhile had a tear of happiness roll down her cheek as her friends cheered including the whole of Kalos.

"ASH!" they all shouted his name while he ordered Charizard into attack with Flamethrower blasting Team Rocket away.

"Were blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed as they threw into the air. While the crowd surrounded Ash all wanting to talk before Officer Jenny came over pushing them all a side letting Ash have some room.

Alexa ran over nearly throwing her mic into Ash, "Young man can I ask you your name," this caused Ash to be confused knowing that she knew his name already, but she used hand gestures to show just go along with it. "And why you risked your life for that Garchomp, Is it your Pokémon and how did you survive that fall," Alaxa asked as the crowd went quite as all viewers waited to hear the hero speak.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I risked my life for Garchomp because I love Pokémon, and that is the reason why I survived, my Charizard released itself to save me because I trust him and he trusts me," Ash smiled as wide as he could as he rubbed Charizard's belly, "Me and him have been through a lot together,"

Sycamore cut in as he put a firm hand on Ash's shoulder and spoke up, "Ash has won the Orange league and got to every Champion League knock out rounds, yet to still win he sets his goal for Kalos, he is one of my latest students,"

Serena now has a huge smile on her face as she turned her head towards her mum. "Mum I want to go on a journey with Ash," Serena looked so happy and ready that her mum couldn't ignore her. "Ok on one condition, stay with Shauna and Calem until you find him,"

"Oh don't worry Grace I want to meet this Ash as well," Shauna laughed as she looked back at the TV and blushed much to Serena's anger.

"Well ok," Serena said to her mum while she turned to and whispered in Shauna's ear, "He's mine, ok!" Shauna looked at Serena and smiled, "let's see about that,"

It was coming up to night as Serena finally got ready and left her house to start adventurer that is sure to bring much happiness to her. All three Calem, Serena and Shauna walked down the road towards route 1 and onto Aquacorde town

_Ash, I'm coming, please wait. _Serena looked to the sky as she saw a image of Ash falling of Lumiose tower which caused her to take a breath as she couldn't think of living a life without Ash.

...

Meanwhile at the Poke Centre at Lumiose city Ash was getting booked into a room as the two younger children walked in as the little girl sprinted into Ash and started hugging him.

Ash looked confused as the older boy walked over and put his hand out, "Hi I'm Clemont and that little pain around your leg is my sister Bonnie," Clemont shook Ash's hand as he spoke. "Hi I'm Ash, and thanks for your help to get up the tower," Ash smiled and bent down to Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie, you ok," Ash asked quietly. "Yeah thanks to you," Bonnie took Ash in her arms as they looked like brother and sister in seconds. "That's enough Bonnie you are going to suffocate him," Clemont tapped on Bonnie's shoulder as he laughed.

"So you staying here tonight ?" Clemont asked Ash as he looked around for nurse Joy.

"Yeah I am, going to see Sycamore tomorrow before heading off," Ash responded as he noticed a group of girl staring at him. "Hey Clemont do you know them ?" Ash looked worried at the amount of attention he was getting.

Clemont turned and laughed "No but I think they want to know you Ash with you saving Lumiose just know," Clemont continued to laugh.

"Oh well ok," Ash laughed and turned to talk to Nurse Joy. "Miss can I have a room to stay," Ash asked. "Sure it's on the house for doing what you did," Nurse Joy smiled and gave him the keys.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash turned as he took the keys to look at Clemont and Bonnie. "Will be seeing you two tomorrow ?" Ash looked at both of them as they smiled. "Well if you're going to Prof. Sycamore then yeah, we are going there as well,"

As they all went to their rooms and said good night to each other another conversation was just starting.

...

Back in Pallet town Delia's video phone was ringing. "Who could that be ?" Delia answer it to be welcomed by a familiar face but it wasn't Ash, it was Grace. "Oh hello Grace, been so long," Delia smiled as she looked at her old friend. "Hello Delia, it's good to see you but you never told me Ash is coming to Kalos," Grace smiled as she questioned Delia. "Oh I'm sorry if he has caused you any problems. It's been so long since I spoke to you I forgot you lived there. My bad," Delia scratched the back of her head as she spoke sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry, he hasn't caused any problems, in fact the opposite," Grace laughed at the sight of Delia. "What do you mean ?" Delia questioned. "I'll send you a video," Grace pushed some buttons loading up today's news as she showed Delia her eyes opened wider and wider at some times she gasped at the events then screamed at the sight of her son leaping off the tower and into the ground. As the video ended Delia looked at Grace as a tear came down her cheek, _that's my ash _she thought to herself.

"And guess what, Serena has gone looking for him with her friends," Grace smiled and began laughing. "I guess you really can't separate them," Grace added looking a little worried that Delia noticed. "Don't worry Grace, my boy will look after her, no matter what," Delia smiled making Grace smile back, "He always did, didn't he," Grace reassuring herself.

...

It was night time when Serena, Shauna and Calem all reached Aquacorde town which was pretty much deserted at this time. "Where are we going to sleep ?" Serena looked worried when she spoke. "We will have to camp out," Calem said calmly as he already started unpacking. "Well I guess he is right," Shauna joint him but Serena looked worried. "But I don't have a tent..." Serena looked embarrassed as she spoke. "That's ok you can share with me," Shauna said as she smiled at her friend "plus we have something to talk about,"

They all set up their tents and got dressed in their bed cloths. They crawled into there tent while Calem was already going to sleep Serena also wanted to go to sleep but Shauna wanted to ask some questions. "So Serena, how do you know Ash ?" Serena looked at her friend in confusion. "Why do you want to know about Ash ?" Serena asked back. "Well I'm going to be straight he is cute and I would like to get better to know him if you know what I mean," Shauna winked as she smiled at Serena.

"Well if you must know he isn't single," Serena snapped back out of the blue which caused even Serena to question why she did, she never said that before, why was she so protective of Ash with him getting with her friend. "Oh I see, you love him," Shauna suggested as she laughed but this didn't get to Serena because for once she was thinking. _Is she right._

It took them an hour before they stopped arguing over Ash before they got any sleep.

...

It was the next day and as always Ash wasn't up, Clemont walked in after knocking about three times but no reply. "Hey I knocked... how can he still be asleep," He looked at Pikachu who just shrugged and smiled as a devilish look took him over. "PIKA CHU!" Pikachu let out a bolt of thunder sending Ash off his bed and into the ceiling. "Awww," Ash just moaned as he feel to the ground.

"What was that for!" Ash raised his voice at Pikachu when he noticed Clemont. "I slept in again didn't I," Ash looked at Clemont. "Yeah," Clemont laughed "I'll be in the lobby with Bonnie," Clemont explained, "Ok cheers won't be long," Ash smiled as he when to get ready.

"So after we have spoken to the Professor, where then ?" Ash asked his little pal, "We should go and get some gym badges under our belt," Pikachu replied as he smiled in the corner. Ash looked at his partner and smiled back, "I thought you'd never ask," both of them smiled as they sprinted out and pass Clemont and Bonnie who had to play catch up.

"Hey brother, Ash is so much more athletic then you, no wonder girls don't look at you," Bonnie pointed out as she ran next to her brother. "Not know Bonnie, please," Bonnie just laughed as they finally caught up to Ash as he was walking into the Lab.

"Hello... anyone around ?" Ash asked as he walked in. He noticed a very tired yet happy Garchomp standing there. The Garchomp walked over, "Thank you for freeing me form that device," Ash understood every word yet Clemont and Bonnie was confused as they heard grows and roars but was surprised at Ash's response. "Don't mention it mate, it wasn't your fault," Ash smiled as he petted the dragon on her nose. "How did you understand him, I just heard grows and moans ?" Clemont looked confused and shocked. "Well I can understand them ever since I was a baby, I don't really know why, my mum never elaborated on it," Ash explained as he looked around for Sycamore.

"Oh hello children, come up I have a surprise for you," Sycamore held out a case as he was waiting up the top of the stairs. "Here I have got three starters of Kalos and I feel that you deserve them for saving Lumiose city. "Wow thank you, but I didn't do anything," Clemont pointed out being humble. "Well without you Ash wouldn't of fount the way up so you helped, so go on choose," Sycamore smiled as Clemont went first. "I'll chose Chespin," Ash walked over and went to chose Fennekin before being stopped. "Oh sorry that one is reserved for someone but take it since you will be giving it to her," Sycamore explained and Ash accepted the task. "I guess that leaves Froakie," Ash took to poke ball and released it. As the white flash disappeared and left a blue frog with a white foam around its neck. "Wow you are cool," Ash petted the frog on the head before being water pulsed and jumped on. "Ha ah I guess he likes you," The professor said. "Any way I want you to go to Aquacorde city," Sycamore pointed out as he pointed to the poke ball in Ash's hand. "There is a girl that you know there Ash, who needs this Pokémon do you think you can do that ?" Ash looked at the Professor. "Of course, thanks again," but before Sycamore could continue Ash had already run off our the building with Clemont and Bonnie close behind.

_Hemmm, Delia was right, he does have too much of his dad in him._

Serena was doing her hair while she was in the café next to her friends. They all looked a bit messed up since they slept in the wild near the town they are currently in.

"Hey Serena aren't you getting your Pokémon today ?" Calem asked suspiciously. "Yeah actually one of the Prof. Students should be here to drop it off, I can't wait ?" Serena jumped up and down realising herself that her friend was true.

"Actually he should be here soon," but before she could continue all of them turned around to thump on the ground as Ash was standing in the door way who had dropped his bag shocked and frozen as he saw his childhood friend standing there more beautiful then he could remember as he stared into her sparkling blue eyes but started looking her up and down noticing the curvy hips and tender ass with a nice pair on her chest. He was still shocked until Calem who was pretty pissed at where Ash's eyes where looking at.

"Hey why don't you look somewhere else, staring isn't nice so beat it," Calem words didn't go through as not just he was looking at Ash but every girl in the café. Shauna walked over to Ash and simply asked him a question. "Are you single ?" But Ash didn't reply to her as his eyes was fixed on Serena. He started walking over to her still not speaking as she started feeling a burning sensation in her chest that caused her to blush the reddest colour around.

Ash walked closer to her as they nearly was touching, "I have... missed you... so much," Ash stuttered as he whispered into Serena's ear. Ash put his hands on her hips as she put hers around his neck as they embraced each over in a loving hug. Clemont and Bonnie laughed but both Calem and Shauna didn't look best pleased.

Ash couldn't believe that it was Serena as he felt her boobs press against his chest as her hands was gripping his head pulling him in closer, Ash's hands moved from her hips to her back embracing the hug. _It's really him__._Serena couldn't think straight as all she wanted was more affection from Ash as she had never seen him or talked to him in a long time.

They pulled away to look into their eyes before they let go of each other and looked at their friends.

"Clemont, Bonnie this is Serena, my lifelong friend," Causing Serena to blush as she curtsy towards both of them.

"And this is Ash guys, the hero on TV, Ash this is Calem and Shauna,"

"I'm guessing you're the young lady wanting a Pokémon," Clemont pointed out.

"Yes but how do you know ?" Ash tapped on her shoulder showing a red and white Poke ball in his hand, "Because I have it for you," Ash whispered as he stared into her eyes again causing her to blush even more.

**Finally done the first chapter, hope you like I hopefully will start my new chapter later tonight if I have time, so review and all don't mind to be corrected if it is due. Until next time thanks guys.**


	2. Gym Battles are Buggy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the Pokémon monster, or Pokémon its self.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**Chapter Two: Gym battle, are buggy.**

**Ok Next chapter hope you like,**

**RECAP:**

"Clemont, Bonnie this is Serena, my lifelong friend," Causing Serena to blush as she curtsy towards both of them.

"And this is Ash guys, the hero on TV, Ash this is Calem and Shauna,"

"I'm guessing you're the young lady wanting a Pokémon," Clemont pointed out.

"Yes but how do you know ?" Ash tapped on her shoulder showing a red and white Poke ball in his hand, "Because I have it for you," Ash whispered as he stared into her eyes again causing her to blush even more.

**Continue: **

The meeting of all our heroes has finally happened yet one or two of them aren't as happy as they was before, Ash has saved the Kalos region once already and he has been here for only one day, let's find out how many heroic deeds are still un filled.

Shauna nudged Ash and looked at him in the eyes. "Erm can I have your auto graph ?" Ash looked confused as Shauna looked to be blushing. (Typical, he notices the girls blushing when he isn't meant to be with them)

"Sure..." Ash looked a little nervous as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and signed Shauna's Pokedex. "Ash can I ask, why do you have a pen ?" Clemont looked confused at why he would bring a pen with him on his Journey. "Oh I'm always signing autographs," Ash smiled as he looked at the expressions on their faces.

"How popular are you ?" Calem asked with no patients in his voice. "Yeah are you hiding something," Bonnie asked. "Ash started bursting out laughing as the other's looked at him confused. "I don't really carry around a pen to sign autographs but I learnt from an old friend that you need everything on your journey no matter how small or large it is.

"So who is this voice of guidance," Calem smugly put as he looked at Ash "Hey don't take the piss since you never met the guy!" Ash snapped back at Calem before apologising. "Sorry it's just I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Brock, he was a brilliant cook and Pokémon breeder. I miss him sometimes," Ash looked down at the ground as he got quiet to the end.

"Well you aren't the only person who misses people, Serena hardly done anything the first year she moved here and the next year she never stopped talking about a handsome yet messy boy who had a heart of gold," Shauna explained while smiling at Serena as all of the group noticed Serena blushing. "I'm guessing he is the boy," Shauna pointed at Ash yet looking at Serena. "She never told us your name for some reason," Shauna still smiling as Serena kept on blushing causing Ash to smile as well. "Well yeah but if you guys wouldn't mind I'm heading back to the gym I passed in..." Ash was speaking before being cut out.

"Ash now that I have a Pokémon can I you know..." Serena stuttered but Ash finished her sentence. "Travel with me as we promised as kids," Ash smiled at the sight of Serena.

"You... remembered," Serena couldn't believe but blushed at the sight of Ash now a handsome man staring at her in the eyes showing his devotion and full attention.

"Of course, I know I was a silly and didn't care about much when I was a kid but I would never forget you," Ash reached into his bag as he pulled out a new looking pink bow which caused Serena to instantly throw her arms around Ash and the sight of her old bow.

"Thank you," Serena whispered as she pulled out a blue hankychief which made Ash smile. "Thank you too," both of them took there possessions back into their own hands. "And yes you can travel with me, because I wouldn't miss it for the world," Serena smiled as she hugged Ash one more time and turned to her friends, "Are you coming with us ?" Serena asked Shauna and Calem to which both shook their heads, "No we will let you to get to know each other, we will just be in the way," Shauna said which Calem didn't agree with but didn't have a say in the matter as he was pulled out the cafe and down the street by Shauna.

"So I guess it's us four,unless you two would want to leave ?" Ash asked Clemont and Bonnie which both shook their head furiously "We are with you until the end," Clemont smiled as he shook Ash's hand as Bonnie hugged Ash. "One day and you have touched so many people, I cant miss to see what else you have in store for us," Clemont explained

"Well then let's set out on our journey through Kalos," Ash pumped his hand into the sky as he ran out of the building and down the road. "Not again!" Clemont shouted as he tried to keep up, Bonnie was just giggling as she stayed near Clemont and Serena looked at Ash as she started chasing him, _he is amazing, he remembers everything about me and he is even more handsome, smarter and has a much better body. _

Serena snapped out of her gaze as she noticed she was being left behind.

They all finally stopped as they all looked at huge trees in front of them, they didn't notice the size and length of Santalune Forest as last time they ran straight through it.

"I think we should stop for lunch when we find a suitable place to set up," Clemont pointed out as he held his stomach and as always Ash instantly agreed. As Clemont and Ash started talking Serena and Bonnie was following behind. Serena couldn't get her eyes of Ash as he had matured so much and grown tenfold compared to Serena. "Hey what are you thinking about ?" Bonnie nudged Serena in the side causing the Serena to turn around and look down to the young girl. "Nothing don't worry Bonnie I'm fine," Serena wasn't a good liar and Bonnie saw straight through that.

"Ok I might be young, but I'm not stupid, I see how you look at Ash, you're not just friends," Bonnie smiled as she knew she was right. "Ok you got me, but we are just friends at the moment, Ash hasn't ever shown a love towards me. Bonnie jaw dropped "Ok your blind and nervous to see the way he embraced you when he saw you and the way he remembered every little thing about you," Serena noticed Bonnie was right.

"I can't believe that I have never seen it in that way," Serena looked down to the surprising mature girl for her age and smiled "Thank you for pointing it out for me," Serena skipped along to catch up to Ash. Serena walked up alongside Ash and grabbed his hand within hers causing him to blush very quickly. She wasn't nearly his height as she was 5'10 and he was 6'1. Serena giggled as she looked at Ash turn even more red.

"Oh wow a Fletchling," Clemont pointed out as Ash looked at it as he drew a poke ball from his belt and summoned Froakie.

"Fletchling is mine!" Ash had a fire in his eyes that Serena admired, _He is so brave and confident, I love him even more then I used to seeing this new side of him._

"Froakie use bubble!" In a second of hearing the move Froakie jumped the height of the tree Fletchling was sitting on and unleashed a wave of bubbles which Fletchling dodged effectively and with ease before using steel wing on Froakie sending him crashing to the ground. "Quick Froakie get up, use Pound!" Froakie jumped to his feet as he once again leaped towards Fletchling hitting it square in the face, "Fleetchlinnngg" Screamed sounded around the forest as it hit the ground. "Quick finish this with Water Pulse," In an instant a sphere appeared in Froakie's hands before being lunched towards Fletchling causing a critical hit and knocking the poor bird out cold.

"Yeah, now your mine!" Ash threw the poke ball straight onto the Knocked out bird creating a beam of red energy consuming it into the Poke ball. "YEAH!" Ash pumped his hand in the air as the rest of his friends clapped as they also was happy.

They walked for about 30 minutes in casual chatter when Clemont choose a spot to sit and have a bite to eat. "I think you should check on Fletchling see if its recovered from that battle," Clemont told Ash who already knew. "Yeah I know but it won't come around for at least an hour or so. "Wow how would you know ?" Bonnie asked as she was still happy about the battle. "Well I have captured a lot of Pokémon in my time and I just know," Ash scratched his head as he laughed "And this time I'm not joking,"

As Clemont and Bonnie sped off Ash walked quickly besides of serena. "So how have you been for these years ?" Ash asked as he continued to walk with Serena. She lookeda at him for a minute before answering. "Well, could of been better, I guess Calem and Shauna helped me out a bit when I first arrived but I missed you a lot," Ash smiled at what Serena had said and spoke up. "I missed you to, im sorry I didn't come here straight away, I actully didn't know you was in this region unitl Prof. Oak told me,"

"Sorry, but Ash I have missed you so much" Serena had a slight tear forming from her eye. "I guess I was stupid to cry and not leave my house for almost a year," Serena felt the tear come down her cheek but was whipped off by Ash's finger.

"Stop, Ash grabbed hold of Serena and pulled her closer to him, he embraced her and feeling her body melt against his made him fall into a trance, on the other hand the feeling Serena had felt compleat bliss.

"Well im here now, so don't cry," Ash kissed her cheek and ran to catch Clemont and Bonnie up. Leaving Serena holding her cheek as she was burning up, but before noticing what just happened Serena started running off to catch her friends.

"Ok I already have a lunch set up," Clemont explained as he pointed to the fold out table. "Oh thanks Clemont," Ash sat down waiting for lunch before being shocked at Bonnie's stare. "Hey what's up ?" Ash asked Bonnie. "So are you going to tell us what you and Serena was talking about or not," Serena walked thought the bushs and sat down next to Ash and also noticed Bonnie's stare.

"Come on, you going to tell us what you talked about," Bonnie being a little pushy which ended up in nothing. "No!" both Ash and Serena said in unison.

"Bonnie stop being a problem and sit down will you," Clemont commanded as he served the soups with rice towards his friends. Bonnie looked away in defeat but noticed Ash having six poke balls on him.

"Hey Ash, we know you have a Pikachu, Charizard, Froakie and Fletchling but Pikachu doesn't need a poke ball and you still have three poke balls on your waist ?" At the time Bonnie explained the obvious both Clemont and Serena looked at Ash in a waiting look.

"Well I did say, I do have a lot of Pokémon," Ash stood up and looked at his poke watch that he and Dawn won back when he travailed with her. "Well it's time to feed them anyway. Ash walked over to his bag grabbing a mixture of berry's and poke food.

He walked over to a big enough area and placed the meals on the floor, every movement follower by Serena and Clemont. Bonnie on the other hand just was watching the poke balls on his waist.

"Sorry guys, for the wait and all, but come on out," Ash threw his poke balls high into the sky releasing his Pokémon with a almighty flash his Pokémon was shown in all their glory.

"Wow is that a Sceptile ?" Clemont looked at the scaly green lizard as it started to feed. Next was Bonnie as she saw one of the most impressive Staraptor ever and then it was Serena who looked at Ash's Charizard in all his might . Lastly they all turned to see a huge tree which moved as the tree was no tree. "A Torterra... wow," Bonnie and Serena said in unison.

"I'm guessing you have more back at home," Clemont pointing out the obvious.

"Well yeah I guess you could say that," Ash smiled as he friends all laughed. Ash looked at Bonnie and then Clemont but stared at Serena as he noticed the look of a truly beautiful women was in front of him.

"Ash you ok ?" Bonnie tapped Ash on his leg snapping him out of his stare. "Yeah sorry just looking at something," Ash smiled at Serena and picked up Bonnie, Serena smiled back at the sight of Ash being a brother to Bonnie. _He is so caring, I love it,_ "Hey guys can we get to the next town I need to call my mum and tell her the latest event," Serena suggested towards the group. "Well let me pack up the food and table and I'll be ready to go," Clemont pointed out as he already started packing up.

"Yeah sure let me just talk to my Pokémon," Ash said as he walked over to his Pokémon. "Hey guys, you've all grown since you was at Prof. Oak ranch haven't you ?" Ash rubbed Sceptile on his back as he spoke. "Well we had to keep active master," Sceptile pointed out as he enjoyed the back rub. "Yeah and plus, there was nothing much to do accept battle," Torterra looked at Ash as he walked up behind. "Yeah well I'm sorry about that I wanted to bring you guys sooner but you know how things are," Ash scratched Torterra on its nose.

"So you going to tell us who these are ?" Staraptor getting to the point as soon as. "Oh yeah well Clemont is a inventor and a little younger than me, he has his sister with him who is about eight or nine, I haven't really asked," Ash scratched the back of his head as he didn't know why he didn't ask. All his Pokémon laughed, then Charizard walked forward. "Oh and Charizard, thank you for saving me the other day," Ash rubbed Charizard's belly. "It is the least I can do for saving me as when I was Charmander," Charizard put his thumb up as he noticed Serena behind Ash. "So who's the lucky girl," all his Pokémon laughed as they saw Serena behind him.

"SHUT IT!" Ash shouted that drew the attention of his Pokémon for a minute before they laughed again. "Aren't you going to introduce me ?" Serena asked as stepped closer to Ash.

"Yeah Ash introduce us ha ha," Sceptile chuckled as he spoke. "Fine this is Serena," Ash raised his hand as he pointed to Serena. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Sceptile bowed as he looked at Serena, Charizard just nodded at Serena as Torterra walked forward behind Serena and nudged her on her back nearly causing Serena to fall straight on her face but instead fell into Ash's arms. "You ok ?" Ash asked concerned as he looked at Torterra with some anger in his face. "Yeah now I am," Serena blushed as she stayed in Ash's arms for a little longer which also caused Ash to blush.

"So what did they say to me ?" Serena asked Ash, "Well it is apparently a pleasure to meet there masters girlfriend," Ash smiled as he noticed Serena blush. "Girlfriend ?" Serena asked as she smiled back at Ash. "Yeah, typical of my pokemon, all ways trying to set me up of with a girl" Ash blushed as he looked away before being turned back to look at Serena by her finger. "It's ok," Serena went on her tip toes and peaked Ash on the cheek as she walked back to her gear to get packed up.

"Ok are we ready ?" Clemont asked. "Yeah sure," Ash called out as he returned his Pokémon into their balls before he put his bag back on his back. "Well then let's get moving!" Ash started walking towards the exit of Santalune Forest.

They went into a clearing but was met a mass of kids who all ran over to Ash and almost jumped on him. "Can I have your auto graph!" the crowd of pre-schoolars said in unison as they surrounded him. "err help,"Ash looked around to try and find his friend but didn't before he was crushed a loud voice came from further down the street. "Leave him alone all of you!" they all turned as they all put their heads to the floor and walked off showing it is Alexa standing there smiling at the sight of Ash.

"Sorry about that, you ok ?" Alexa asked as she dusted Ash off. "Yeah thanks, why are you here by the way," Ash asked back. "Well I guess you are battling the gym here am I right ?" Alexa asked as she smiled at the sexy young man in front of her. _Only if he was older_. Alexa looked around to notice Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. "Yeah I am!" Ash snapped Alexa of her day dream.

"Well let me take you there plus my sister is the gym leader," Ash smiled as he gestured for the group to follow. "So is your sister as beautiful as you ?" Ash smiled at Alexa as she smiled back. "She is younger so I'll let you decide on that,"

They all stopped outside of the gym as Ash turned around looking at a sign closed due to Gym leader on vacation. "Man typical" Ash looked defeated before hearing a camera. "Snap, snap, Stay still sir, you are perfect," a women said to Ash as she took another couple of pictures. "Erm Ma'ma I'm not a adult I'm 15, and are you the gym leader ?" Ash spoke a bit worried looking.

"You, are... 15," The women fell anime style as she walked over. "I'm Viola and yes the Gym Leader of this gym," Viola walked over to Alexa as she whispered into her giggling sister. "I'm guessing you fell for him as well," Alexa just nodded as Viola smiled. "Well at least I am not the only one," Viola turned back to Ash, "I'm guessing you want a Gym battle," Ash looked at her and nodded "Yeah and I am right, beauty does run in your family," Ash smiled at Viola and Alexa both blushed and quickly walked into the Gym not saying another word before any more embaracing things could happen.

"What was all that about!" Serena walked up besides Ash and jabbed him in the ribs. "What? Oh the beauty joke, don't worry im only messing around, im not into milfs" Ash smiled

They walked into the surprisingly huge gym, Clemont didn't look shocked for some reason but Bonnie and Serena looked around in amazement as they couldn't believe what is in side. Serena looked at Ash only to see that his eyes was glowing with fire.

"Ok so what's the rules!" Ash said as he clenched his fist. "Two on Two," Viola took her position, "Think you can do that," Viola asked as she smiled. "You bet I can,"

Before the battle started Alexa shouted out to her sister, "Look out, his good,"

"Let's battle!" both of them said in unison as they threw there poke balls into the sky. Ash had summoned Fletchling into a attack stance. "Ok Fletchling lets show them our power!" Ash shouted as he saw a Surskit be summoned from Viola's poke ball. Without hesitation Ash already shouted an attack "Use steel wing !" In a matter of seconds Fletchling was flying towards Surskit.

"Dodge !" Viola shouted but it was too late the wing of Fletchling crashed straight into Surskit sending it flying into a wall next to it.

"Wow such power, I'm impressed Ash I give you that," Viola winked at Ash as he smiled back. "Well there's more from where that came from," Ash shouted as he ordered another attack, Surskit this time dodged relentless peaks and steel wings as Fletchling couldn't land a hit.

"Ok Fletchling aerial ace !" Fletchling agreed with the move and shot towards Surskit covered in an white aura, "NOW ice beam!" Surskit let out a powerful ice beam which was heading straight for Fletchling. "Quick dodge it," Fletchling spun out of its dive but was caught on the wing sending him to the ground. "NOW Surskit finish this use signal beam," as the words left Viola's mouth Surskit unleashed a powerful signal beam lunching towards a already injured Fletchling.

"I know you can do it!" Ash shouted at Fletchling giving an inspiring word. Fletchling shot out of the way of the near knock out situation. "Now use peak on your wing!" the viewers couldn't understand why but none the less Fletchling believed in Ash and obeyed him. Fletchling cracked the ice on it wing and shot back into the air ready for round two.

"Now quick attack!" the bird Pokémon lunched itself at Surskit landing a critical hit sending once again flying but before it could get back up Ash ordered a steel wing which also met its mark once again sending Surskit flying.

"Surskit is unable to battle," the instructor said as Viola smiled. "You know if you was a little older I think I would of fallen head over heels for you," Ash blushed and smiled back as Serena started piping out smoke from her nose ready to charge at something.

"Well never mind, all I want is that Gym badge," Ash smiled as he returned Fletchling and released Froakie. Viola released her Vivillon into attack position as she was ready to go.

"Ladies First," Ash smiled at the gesture as Viola smiled back "Thanks Ash, now less of the pleasantries and now battle, Vivillon use gust!" A wave of wind hits Froakie square in the face as he flew back but with some twisting in the air Froakie landed on his legs on the wall.

"YEAH!" Ash smiled and looked back at a shocked viola, "Now let's finish this, water pulse," Ash pointed at the Vivillon as Froakie lunched his water sphere towards the Butterfly lie Pokémon sending to the ground. "NO!" Viola looked at her weak Vivillon as she knew the Pokémon wouldn't fly while being wet.

"Now pound on the Pokémon!" Ash instructed as his Froakie lunched itself at the butterfly hitting it once again. "Vivillon is un able to battle Ash is the victor," Viola walked over and looked at Ash before she shook his hand, "Well I will admit you are strong, I didn't even get to use solar beam or psychic," Viola smiled. "Well I'm lucky then, you could of used psychic to control my water pulse and lunch it back which would of hit at the increased speed, then solar beamed me when I was down.

Viola smiled as she knew he was correct. "Well I can see the winner of the Kalos lead already considering you just told me what I should of done," Viola smiled as she gave him a badge. "Thank you for a brilliant battle Ash, I hope to see you come of Age and conquer Kalos," Ash shook her hand but before he could speak a crash hollowed through the Gym Serena jumped at the sound as Ash turned with a shocked yet angry look. "What was that!"

Clemont and Bonnie jumped to their feet as they saw three men walk over, the man in the middle had a white suit with trousers and a bright orange shirt coming through the suit. Either side of him he had two men who was covered in orange clothes with orange sunglasses all had an evil look and two Poke balls each.

"Who are you!"Ash commanded as they walked through a hole in the wall. "Were not here for you but we are here for them two so step aside kid!" Ash ran in front of Viola and Alexa as the thugs walked over, they stopped at the shock including Alexa and Viola. "I will not let you touch them," Ash said in a stern voice. "Pika Pika," Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder to back him up. Serena jumped out of her seat to run and help but before she got there the lead thug sent out a Houndoom.

"Quick use flamethrower," The thug pointed to Ash as his dog Pokémon let out a huge flame. Consuming Ash as the explosion surrounded him.

"ASH!" Serena went running into the cloud of smoke before being pulled back by Alexa. "Serena, don't worry he has to be ok," Alexa didn't sound confident and Serena knew as she fell to her knees as she began crying. Clemont was just stunned and Bonnie hid away as she didn't want to believe what just happened.

"Well that's that," The thug smiled as he walked over to Alexa and Viola with a look of greed and hunger.

**OH poor Ash why does he always get hurt, well there is the next chapter but I don't know when the next chapter will be. Hopefully soon, thanks for reading and please comment or follow what seems good to you. See you next time, RhinoZard out.**


	3. Secret Revived

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the Pokémon monster, or Pokémon its self.**

**Claimer: I do own this story line and what takes place within it.**

**Chapter Three: Secret Revived **

**Ok people. Next chapter lets hop Ash is ok, thanks for your reviews and ideas from **ultimateCCC. **Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing.**

**Recap:**

"Quick use flamethrower," The thug pointed to Ash as his dog Pokémon let out a huge flame. Consuming Ash as the explosion surrounded him.

"ASH!" Serena went running into the cloud of smoke before being pulled back by Alexa. "Serena, don't worry he has to be ok," Alexa didn't sound confident and Serena knew as she fell to her knees as she began crying. Clemont was just stunned and Bonnie hid away as she didn't want to believe what just happened.

"Well that's that," The thug smiled as he walked over to Alexa and Viola with a look of greed and hunger**.**

**Continue:**

Serena was in tears as she saw the group of thugs walk over, "Viola, Alexa tell us everything you know about the Legendary Pokémon and you won't get hurt," The leader said in threatening tone.

"You really think we are going to help you after what you done to Ash!" Viola screamed back as Alexa and her Helioptile took battle stance read for a battle. "Yeah I won't let you get away with this!" Alexa spoke up as she was about to begin the battle.

"You two deal with this!" The Admin of the group pointed to Alexa as the two grunts aled forward and was ready to battle but before they did every one noticed a blue light come from where Ash was and the explosion had taken place.

"You see I don't like it when you threaten my friends," Serena looked up from her depressed state at the sound of a familiar friend. But as the smoke cleared there was something different. Ash was covered in a blue glow as his eyes was completely blue as if he was using physics.

"What in Arceus sake are you!" the admin looked shocked as his two grunts summoned a Mightyena and Golbat. "Quick shadow ball!" both grunts shouted in unison as both of there Pokémon powered up their attacks.

"Oh I don't think so!" Ash formed a ball of pure energy in his hands. "Is Ash using aura sphere ?" Alexa looked stunned and speechless at the sight of a humble boy using such power. Serena couldn't move as she was staring at the glowing boy who she only knew as an innocent boy, which know was gone only leaving a mature and harden man. The aura sphere was thrown from Ash's hand colliding with so much force it enveloped the two shadow balls completely and continued towards the helpless Pokémon and there trainers.

The force it collided with sent them packing out of the building leaving only the man in white standing with his Houndoom. "I give you one chance to turn and forget this ordeal, and walk out before you get the same treatment as them," Ash spoke in a ghostly voice as it pierced straight through the thugs mind, a drop of sweet rolled down his cheek as he was obviously scared.

"I can't, my boss will do worst things to me then you could imagine," The admin command his Houndoom into attack as it let out a dangerous flamethrower. Ash held his hands up creating a green bubble around him.

"Wow Protect!" Viola looked at the battle in amazement. "Now!" The thug shouted "Fire blast on them prophetic women and let's get out of here!" Houndoom instantly changed position attacking Serena, Viola and Alexa as Clemont and Bonnie was already behind Ash in the safety of protect.

"No!" Ash quickly let down his guard he used mirror move sending the fire blast back at the user. "Errrr!" The Grunt screamed.

Viola closed her eyes as Alexa covered Serena awaiting the devastating power of the fire blast come towards them. But nothing happened, they all opened their eyes seeing once again Ash had saved them. Ash turned towards the area the Admin was standing but to no luck he was gone.

"Ash," Serena looked at Ash in questioning tone, scared of his power, as he fell under his own wait collapsing to the floor Clemont rushed to his side but Serena still looked shocked as she was late to react.

"We need to get him to a hospital, now!" Viola pointed as Ash was drained of energy as he fainted. Alexa called the police as Viola called an ambulance immediately. Still Serena just watch in horror.

Bonnie walked over tugging on her skirt, "We need to be by Ash come on," Bonnie pulled Serena by the hand forcing her to walk.

Two hours later Ash was in hospital, he was still asleep, unconscious, of what just happened. Bonnie was next to him with a tear on her face. Clemont was waiting outside with Viola and Alexa. Serena was sitting on a chair looking at Ash still no word had left her mouth since the accident.

The nurse walked up to Viola and Alexa. "We have informed his mum and the Prof, he will be here soon to talk to you about what happened," the nurse walked off as soon as she was out of sight Clemont turned his attention to Viola and Alexa. "What did they want with you two!" Clemont raised his voice a little sending a shiver down both of the women's back not seeing this side of Clemont before. "We don't know, but if it's something about the legendary Pokémon then the Prof will know more than us," "Then why will they come for you ?" Clemont questioned. "We I am head of the reporting world in Kalos so I do hear a lot of stuff, other than that I wouldn't see why they would want me," Alexa explained her innocents but for Viola it wasn't that easy. She stopped for a minute which caused both Clemont and Alexa to look at her shooting questioning stares at her.

"The thing is, because I'm one of eight gyms, I know things other people won't know, since I have to protect the data about the Legendary Pokémon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I need to warn the other gyms I'll be back soon," a clear expression of sadness on her face as she dragged her feet walking away.

Meanwhile in a secret location.

"I'm sorry, I failed..." the admin looked at a tall figure sitting on a throne like seat. "Well then, why are you here ?" He stared daggers at him. "I'm sorry I'll get on it," he lowered his head as he bowed against the figure. "Oh no, I have no use for you, go Gyarados!" the admin stepped back with fear on his face. "Finnish this prophetic excuse for a soldier," "Arrrrr!" screamed hollowed through the empty halls before it stopped.

Back at the hospital Serena was the only person left in the room with Ash since Bonnie went to greet Sycamore in a very sad way. "err... who's... there ?" Ash struggled to get a sentence out as he mumbled words out. "Any... one ?" suddenly he felt a warm and soft hand take his. He turned to see a watery eyes of Serena who had a warm smile on it. "Ash!" Serena took Ash into her arms which was given back to her by Ash. "Pika Pika," Pikachu also jumped on Ash as he cuddled up to Ash.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you like that," Ash said in a whisper still having Serena in his arms. "It's ok, you can explain yourself when you are better," Serena smiled as she kissed Ash on the cheek as she walked of almost trying to move her hips to draw attention of Ash which worked. Ash just followed her body as he bite his lip trying to gain focus. _Man what is wrong with me, yeah she is good looking but still. _Serena turned back around and winked as she walked out, as soon as Serena left Bonnie and Clemont came running in, Bonnie jumped into Ash's welcoming arms as Clemont sat down and just smiled at Ash being a big brother to Bonnie and sometimes him.

"Hey Ash... you ok ?" Clemont asked cautiously as Alexa walks in with Prof. Sycamore. There was a silence before Ash spoke up. "Never been better," Ash laughed as he scratched his neck as his friends all laughed. "So Ash, what's up with this story I've been hearing ?" Prof. Sycamore asked as he looked so excited for some random reason. "You ok Professor ?" Ash looked at him more worried about him then himself at the moment due to him looking like he wants to experiment on Ash. "You look like you want to put me in a test tube," Ash chuckled after whet he said as the rest laughed.

"I'm sorry Ash, it's just that hearing that there is a live Aura user around in Kalos has got me and the rest of the scientist excited," Sycamore smiled as he walked closer. "As I would like to have a blood test if I could somehow get to know h..." Before he could end Ash stepped in. "No, this is my burden, no one else's," Ash looked serious as he made the rest be a little quiet accept Sycamore.

"But you don't understand, we could safe many life's if we just knew how it worked," Sycamore walked closer pleading this time. "I'm sorry but you haven't needed to live with this all your life, you won't be able to control it, and that would lead to more bad then good," Ash said as he felt sorry it couldn't be different, he looked down to his hands that started to glow again in a blue haze. "I'm sorry this couldn't be different," Ash looked down in sadness.

"You could teach us how to control it, if the police force had this power th..." again Sycamore was interrupted by Ash who started to get angry by the Professors attempt to gain his power. "No, don't you understand I can't use it correctly either!" at this point his haze came clear as his friends stood back worried at what they was going to happen.

"You should go... emotions make it worst!" Ash said calmly but sternly at his friends which made them quickly walk to the door. Alexa didn't say a thing as she left, neither did Bonnie. Clemont looked but and gave a worried smile as he went to comfort Bonnie, the Professor turned back around. Pikachu was hiding under the sheets at the discussion not wanting to get involved.

"I'm sorry Ash for what just happened between us, hope we can still be friends," Sycamore smiled sheepishly but got no return.

As everyone had left Ash stood up and walked towards the window Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder as he nuzzled up to Ash. "Hey little buddy," Ash said as he stroke his friend behind the ear. "You ok, you gave yourself away earlier," Pikachu looked concerned as he explained what Ash just done. "Yeah, they would have to know, but I can't stay," Ash looked out at the window then noticed all his gear was in the room with him. "What do you mean ?" Pikachu looked dumbfounded at Ash. "I mean my journey with them has ended," Ash looked away from Pikachu as a tear was in the corner of his eye. "What do you mean, you going back to Kanto ? Already ?" Pikachu looked shocked at what he was hearing.

"You can't!" Pikachu looked at Ash. "Think about it, I know you want to keep them safe, and I understand that but you can't give up!" Pikachu raised his voice. "Look I support the idea of leaving to keep them safe but if you leave Kalos what do you think Serena will think,"

"You once told her never to give up," Ash looked up and turned to Pikachu and smiled. "If you leave know, you will be going against what you believe in, and not only will Serena be disappointed in you but I will," Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and grabbed Ash's hat and handed it to him.

"Now let's go conquer Kalos!" Pikachu and Ash smiled as they hi fived each other as they climbed out the window with his Pokémon strapped to him and a bag slung over his shoulder.

It was ten minutes since Ash snuck out and left to continue without his friends. Serena was about to walk into Ash's room with a tray of food in her hand before Bonnie ran up to her making her to turn.

"Are you going to Ash with some food ?" Bonnie asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, you want to come in with me ?" Serena smiled at the little girl as the sparkle in her eyes lightened. "Of course!"

They walked in noticing there was no Ash, no Pikachu, and no bag. The tray that Serena fell to the ground with a loud smash that echoed around the hospital. "He wouldn't, would he ?" Serena looked at the window as a tear came down her face. "why... why," this is all what Serena could say as she was about to fully cry at the results of her dream boy leave.

"We need to go after him!" Bonnie had the same determined look of Ash clearly rubbing off on her. "He is the older brother I never had, I love Clemont but Ash is different, we need him back!" Bonnie looked at Serena who nodded in return as she looked up and out the window, "He is different, but bad or good is still undecided," Serena jumped out the window and helped Bonnie down and started to run off.

Ten minutes after they left Clemont walked in to notice a mess on the floor with no Ash, no Pikachu, no bag, no Serena, and "No Bonnie!" Clemont shouted. He looked to the window and sighed, "They could at least told me," he walked out the door and up to the desk. "Excuse me, room 12 has some mess in it and we have to check out, thank you for everything," Clemont then calmly left the building and round to the corner where to window faced.

"Wait!" Clemont calm domineer left and he sprinted off trying to get in contact with his friends.

"Now I remember why I have you on my journeys," Ash smirked at Pikachu smiled back. "please without me you would of been dead long time ago, our first day together would of been our last if I didn't step in," Pikachu laughed at Ash reaction. "You are never gonna let that down about those sperrow's are you," Pikachu nodded and then laughed.

"Oh well at least I won't have to remember it," Ash scratched his head and smiled. "like you would be able to," Pikachu smugly said. "Hey I can remember thing too you know," Ash nudged his Pokémon off his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you are going to remember this," Pikachu saw Serena start storming towards Ash which Ash didn't know yet much to his unluckiness.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Serena shouted making Ash jump out of his skin. "Serena!" Ash was shocked to see her. "Ashhh!" Bonnie ran jumping into Ash's arms. "Why did you leave ?" Bonnie looked confused as she questioned Ash.

"To protect you, I'm sorry but I can't risk your life's you need to be away from me," Ash explained as Bonnie looked worried out of the blue Clemont ran through tired as he needed to catch a breath. "I wish you told me we was leaving," Clemont looked a little pissed by this point.

"We would of told you but someone ran off!" Serena gradually getting louder towards the end. "Ash do you have something to say," Serena continued as she was still angry towards Ash.

"Look I cannot go on a journey with you anymore, if I get to emotional I could let fly and anything around me is then in danger, I'm sorry but I'm doing this for your own good," Ash was quiet and sad as he spoke.

"You didn't consider our decision, I thought we were friends," a tear went down Serena's face as she ran off.

Ash turned around with a tear also coming down his face. "Go get her!" Clemont told Ash in an inspiring tone as he put his thumbs up. Ash nodded and patted Bonnie on the head, Ash ran off after Serena and didn't take him long to catch her due to his long time travelling and running most of the time.

"Serena ?" Ash spoke quietly and slowly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings b.." Serena jumped in. "Ash, the thing is you never think about others," Pikachu jumped off and ran away giving them their time. "You didn't think to have the respect to ask us if we want to face the danger of travelling with you," Serena turned towards him as she tring to speak but couldn't seeing the look in his eyes.

"Don't lecture me, not me, not now, only I know how it feels to be a danger to everyone, I want to be friends with everyone but do you know why I'm not still with Brock, Misty, May, Max or Dawn isn't because they had to go but whenever they had the chance I would push them to leave, you don't know how to feel alone in the world, so don't lecture me, not after what I've been through, you don't have the right," Ash started off slow and quiet but raised his voice louder and louder, he look like he was glad to get that off his chest, but when he saw the look on Serena his relieve off releasing what he felt became regret in a moment.

Serena was speechless the tears had dried up and was as if she was frozen and unable to move, whenever she tried to speak back nothing came out, Ash has made her normal happy domineer nothing, Ash walked over to Serena who turned away from him, he felt sorry for what he said and wanted to take it back but it was in the past, and the past stays.

"I'm sorry, Serena I want you to be with me forever, but something's can't be," Ash held her shoulder turning her towards him so he faced her. His eyes stared into her make the moment a little less heated as Serena could see he was sorry just looking at him, and Ash only saw hurt in hers. "Please forgive me," Ash said as he tried to embrace her but she pushed away from him.

"The thing is Ash, you have changed, and so far it's been for the worst, I miss the happy Ash, who would always care about his friends feelings, but know I see a man who has been through a war more than once," Serena went one tiptoes and brought herself so close they was almost kissing. "I'm sorry I wasn't by your side like we promised, I love you... as a friend," Serena wanted to say more but just couldn't. "but not the new you, but the old one," with that Serena walked off leaving Ash still standing there in shock. He had made her anger leave as he saw a caring and loving Serena come back, sadly he didn't see the old him and haven't since he met Misty. From that day he knew he wouldn't get through in life if he always cared about people and Pokémon, he learnt that day you had to be tough and ruthless, but Serena had told him that Caring was also important.

...

Serena walked out from the bushes without Ash as Clemont and Bonnie hung their heads as both was obviously sad. "I'm guessing Ash isn't coming with us," Clemont pointed out what was easy to see. Serena just nodded and started walking off into the distance, Clemont and Bonnie started to walk after her.

They headed down route 4 until they was back in Lumiose city and began walking towards the other route which is route 5 to let them head to the next town they all wanted to go to including Ash. The town was Camphrier andafter that there was another town call Cyllage, which would be a long walk due to connecting cave and it had the next gym but know with no Ash they wouldn't need to battle there meaning this trip was more for sit seeing than anything else.

...

Meanwhile Ash was sitting down on the grass looking up into the sky as clouds flew by, Ash couldn't help but think of Serena all the time, he couldn't believe what she had said, she was in love him, _WHY... WHY do I have to be freak, _he continued to think as he knew that wasn't right but accepted it. _I know I want to be with her, with my friends. _but he couldn't be who she wanted him to be_, _his journey's had made him hard and cold_. _He began to think out loud when Pikachu came back after hearing no more noise but Ash didn't know he was behind him.

"Serena I'm sorry, but you need to know one thing, you are the only one I care about and the only one who could heal my cold heart," Ash had teary eyes as he spoke which Pikachu saw, in a moment notice Pikachu sprinted towards Lumiose city to try and catch Serena with Bonnie and Clemont.

...

Pikachu catch them easily as they was about to walk through the gate towards route 5. "Hey look, it's Pikachu," Bonnie pointed out as they all turned around to see a Pikachu going mad. "Pika, Pika chu chu chu," Serena and the rest looked confused and Pikachu sighed as he pointed to route 4 repeatedly. Serena just ignored it as she walked off as Clemont didn't want to argue they followed and left Pikachu with a sigh as he walked back to Ash.

...

"There you are," Ash asked Pikachu who replied with a shrug. "Let's get moving if you want to battle the next gym,"

...

Serena was about to walk in to Camphrier town as she noticed a brilliant battle field that Ash would of loved, she let out a sigh and looked away only knowing it would of hurt her.

"Serena if you need to talk then well yeah ?" Bonnie asked Serena while giving an warming smile. "Yeah, I might need that soon," Serena wasn't herself since Ash wasn't around,"

The group noticed Shauna and Calem come walking over. "Hey guys, you ok ?" Shauna asked knowing the air around here was a bit tense. "I'm guessing something happened," Shauna pointing out the obvious then noticed Ash wasn't there.

"Hey where is Ash ?" Calem asked like always with a calm and direct domineer. "He isn't with us anymore, he wanted to be alone," Serena spoke up with an angry tone. "What do you mean ?" Shauna asked a little worried. "We have a lot to talk about," Serena stated as Shauna and Calem sat down in the poke centre ready for the news.

It was about half an hour later with shocked faces all around, even Clemont and Bonnie looked a little shocked since Serena got carried away a little and spoke about their private talk.

"Woooow!" Shauna screamed and jumped up, "He is handsome and an Aura user, is there anything he doesn't have, "A heart!" Serena said spitefully that every one noticed and quieted down. "Yeah that makes me want to crush him in a battle even more!" Calem stated while he had a cocky tone already thinking he would of won anyway.

...

"I need to find Serena," Ash was walking along the path when he heard Pikachu jump on his shoulder. "Ok that is it, you have said that a hundred times already, its time you run after her before I shock you," Ash just chuckled and spoke up. "Im used to that but yeah I better find her,"

He then noticed Calem was talking to Clemont and Bonnie. _Great I'm guessing Serena's around_, "Hey guys," Ash put his head down before being hugged by Bonnie, Ash picked her up into his arms and walked over to the other two. "Hey Ash... I need to talk to you," Calem said softly as he pulled him around the corner. "Look I'm going to be quick and I know that you love Serena deep down because I can tell by your look," Before Ash could ask how Calem answered it already, "Because I know it, I used to look at her like that as well, but since she has no interest in me I stepped aside but Ash even a blind man can tell she loves you, so put some work into it," Calem looked at him and walked off. "Oh and I want a battle with you as soon as!" Calem put his thumb up and turn the corner.

Ash just nodded at the information he just got into his head. _she loves me... na only a friend, or maybe... na_

Mean while around the other corner Serena and Shauna looked at each other. "Look you love Ash and I'm not going to change your mind but you need to like him the way he is, it's not his fault he changed and it shouldn't be yours," Shauna sounded serious since Serena didn't know this side of her before she was shocked.

"Well since you know what love is then why don't you ask him out!" Serena said with daggers in her eyes as she stared at Shauna. "OH really thank you, I mean no, he is yours," Serena smiled a bit at the response before turning the corner and noticed Ash was there in front of her.

"Can I have a word with you... alone ?" Ash asked as he stared at Serena in her baby blue eyes that always got him lost. "Oh err yeah I guess,"

Calem and Shauna hi fived each other and walked off. "Look, I just want to say sorry for earlier and that side of me is gone," Ash started off with much regret in his tone. "It's aright Ash I'm to blame as well," Serena spoke softly but her actions didn't as she walked closer to Ash. "I know I'm a idiot not to ask you of your feelings, but I didn't want to hurt you, you must believe me," Ash pleaded to Serena. "I know but doing that did hurt my feelings, I would of preferred to know you wanted to leave, or at least a note in your room," Serena again was quiet but she walked even closer causing Ash to blush. "I know, I'm stupid," Ash looked down at Serena as she was only centimetres away. "Well... Friends ?" Serena nodded and they hugged.

"I like the old you by the way...BUT... I like the new you as well," Serena smiled and pulled herself closer so that her breasts was touching his slightly toned chest, Ash blushed and pulled away.

The next thing they noticed was a smiling Bonnie walked around the corner and looked directly at them.

"What is it Bonnie ?" Ash asked in a quite annoyed tone. "Sorry I wanted to know if you to are friends again ?" Bonnie asked as she smiled. "Yes Bonnie we made out... I MEAN MAKE UP!" Serena turned red as soon as she noticed what she said as did Ash.

"Oh Ok I see what you're getting at," Bonnie winked and smiled before running off. "We better go and meet the others before they think we are doing a little more than talk," Serena told Ash but jumped when she felt moisture on her cheek as Ash had kissed her there and walked off.

_I think, I could live with this new Ash, _Serena smiled and followed him around the corner.

**Well then there you go folks, another chapter on this quest for love with the first argument out the way will it be hunky dory for know on or will something else pop up, thanks for reading and the reviews, until next time, bye.**


End file.
